


surety

by celli



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-17
Updated: 2003-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as it happens, Lex knows it's impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	surety

The catwalk creaks ominously around him. He knows he's going to fall.

Then slowly but surely, Clark pulls him upwards. Even as it happens, Lex knows it's impossible. Impossible.

Later, he'll find a hand-shaped bruise on his skin. He'll spend hours Googling the effects of adrenaline on human strength. He'll add the incident to a list, the research to a computer file, a chunk of the catwalk to a hidden room.

But he will never forget the surety in Clark's grasp, and the frozen moment when his life hung, not by a thread, but by a boy's strength of will.


End file.
